War of the gods
by RJS23423
Summary: They've met before in the battlefield as enemies. Now, they have no choice but to work together as allies. gods of different mythologies are in trouble. It takes more than just a demigod, a magician or a viking to do this job. Can they handle it?
1. Demigod Dreams

Greece...home of the wise Greeks that have invented and developed the basis of today's learnings

Rome...home of the brave and strategic Romans that created one of the greatest empires of all time. What could only be called as a strong example of _Invictus, _the unconquerable soul

Egypt...home of the ingenious Egyptians that mustered one of the most beautiful and powerful civilizations of all time

Scandinavia...home of the resourceful and perseverant Vikings who sailed through the seas with might and power

Greeks had Olympians. Romans had the Roman Pantheon. Egyptians had the Demon Gods. The Vikings had the Aesir.

Greeks clashed and lost to the Romans. Romans fought and defeated the Egyptians. Vikings traveled the lands of the Byzantine Roman Empire.

All hell broke loose when they fought angrily with each other. When peace swept all of their lands, we could only assume that it would stay that way.

Unfortunately, we were mistaken.

This time, though, its not mortals doing the fighting.

* * *

><p><em>Zeus panted heavily, one knee on the ground as he struggled to support himself. Behind him was his throne, shattered and broken. By his right, he was barely holding his Master Lightning Bolt, giving off blue flickers of light as the tip touched the ground. He looked defeated, because his head never looked up. <em>

_"You're finished, Zeus" a lizard-like voice hissed_

_"Apophis..." he trailed_

_A large man came into view. He wore robes, made of what appeared to be sheathed snake skin. His eyes were like a serpent's, green and narrow, vicious and venomous. He had an evil smirk on his face. Trailing him were thousands upon thousands of slithering snakes. He walked toward Zeus, every step accompanied by a flurry of hisses from the snakes. He stopped right in front of the beaten sky god. _

_"Any last words?" the snake-like man asked, his hand raised as if he was about to cast a spell. Zeus grunted_

_The snake-like man croaked loud. "And to think that Loki nearly convinced me on how powerful you are. You didn't even match my expectations. How can you call yourself a god? Even Nephthys seemed like a stronger enemy than you. You're so pathetic!" He pointed the raise hand to Zeus "Good riddance, worthless god!"_

_Those were his last words before all the snakes charged the defeated god. _

Percy Jackson woke up quickly after that. He sat up and glanced around his cabin. Everything was still at its place. He sighed.

It's not that Percy wasn't used to dreams like that. In truth, that's what most of his dreams are: not dreams. It was more of visions. And that's what troubled him

_'What was that?' _he thought to himself. Sometimes, visions would mean things that could and might actually happen in the near future. That was one of the..._unique_ things that demigods have, aside from having dyslexia and ADHD. Sometimes, it would be useful to the dreamer. Often times, it was a pain. Unfortunately, that was what Percy Jackson's dream is.

Some visions had straightforward meanings. Others, most of the time, makes little to no explicit explanation at all. Yes, demigod dreams are a _real pain. _It makes him wonder if Morpheus even bothered to give them a dream at all. He sighed again

"When will I ever get a decent dream?" he asked himself. He already knew the answer: never. The sun was glaring its rays through the window, signaling everyone to wake up and start the day. Judging from its position, it was just 7:00 in the morning. He got out of bed and got himself dressed. No point in falling back to sleep. He'd just get another _strange vision _if not oterwise. And he was starting to get _fed up_ with the visions.

He got out of his cabin and went straight for the sword arena, Riptide firmly inside his pocket

As he hacked as slashed the air, his mind drifted off to the dream that he had. Normally, he doesn't think about his dreams. Heck, he barely thinks at all. He found nearly easy, if not offensive, to believe that his head wasn't filled with a brain but of kelp. But somehow, he found himself thinking deeply. Maybe some of Annabeth's _Athena-_ness rubbed off on him.

It was Zeus, the king of the gods, being defeated by a snake-like man. Zeus addressed him as Apophis. Who the Hades is Apophis? Percy flipped in his mind all the gods and goddesses he knew, and mind knew he knew a lot, but he didn't know of any Apophis. And then, there were the snakes. One of Ares' sacred animals was the snake. If that's so, then how come it wasn't Ares who was controlling them? Did he miss any news about Ares' losing his authority over snakes to some other god names Apophis? He would've smirked at the thought of Ares losing something, they never did quite get along. But if it's because of Ares losing authority over the snakes that Zeus lost and died, then it's definitely no laughing matter. Apophis mentioned about Nephthys and Loki. Who are they? Other minor gods he didn't know of? He made a mental note to ask either Annabeth or Chiron about this.

What bothered him most, something he would rarely do nowadays, was that it was from a _dream, _and demigod dreams are usually visions; visions that have a possibility of happening. If that's the case, then he has to prevent it from happening. He sighed. He had to save Olympus' sorry ass. _again. _

The conch horn blew. It was time for breakfast. He was surprised. He was up by seven o' clock. Breakfast usually begins by nine. He was thinking for 2 hours. '_I was that deep in thought?' _he thought. Then he realized what a dumb question it was and mentally slapped himself from doing so. He already saw a few campers walk towards the _mess hall _and decided to get some grub as well. He capped his sword, turning back into a pen, and placed it in his pocket. He walked out of the arena, straight for the pavillion.

The dream never ceased to bother him

* * *

><p>Jason Grace sat up after experiencing the horrible dream.<p>

He was in his bed sheets, all alone inside the Jupiter cabin-er, tent. He always wondered why Romans had tents while Greeks had cabins. It seemed unfair. Maybe because Greeks were laid back and Romans had to be always on the move? He sighed. Sometimes, he wished he was Greek. But then again, he was happy enjoying his time as a _Roman leader. _Technically, he didn't have a choice. All Jupiter kids needed to leaders. It was the way things went.

Ever since the _Terra _incident, the Greek and Roman demigods started mingling with one another. From time to time, some Greeks decided to visit the legion camp. They were all welcomed heartily. But the _Roman way _of welcome wasn't as heartily as everyone would think it would be. The _Roman _welcome is usually composed by a Gladiator battle. The Greeks might come out of the dome with a scratch or two, if not more. At worst, they might not come out at all. It was because of that that only a few Greeks come anymore. '_Sissies' _he thought.

Still, it seemed to him that being relaxed Greeks were a lot more fun than being warfreak Romans.

The Greeks rubbed off on him. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that way.

He was grateful that he was the only Jupiter kid in camp, or else he would've been fish meat. In the Legion camp, no one is allowed to show any fear. Showing fear meant being weak. And weak people aren't allowed in camp. Showing fear was definitely suicide. The least that could happen was having their head mounted to the entrance. And that's the least that could happen.

Getting the whole camp to know that he woke up from a horrible nightmare would ensure just that. No one from the Roman camp wakes up from a nightmare. Only sissies wake up from nightmares. He'd be the laughingstock of the whole camp if ever they found out. Come to think of it, though, being a laughingstock seemed like a much better option than being headless. Oh, who was he kidding. Headless meant not even hearing the endless ridicule of his fellow legionnaires.

The Greeks really did rub off on him. Maybe even too much. Heck, he was showing weakness. He never showed weakness_. Ever_.

'_I am not a sissy!' _he said to himself '_I am not weak!'_

He wasn't lying. Just like magic, the tension that he had from the nightmare suddenly disappeared. He got up from his bed. Judging from the sound coming from outside his tent, it was already time for the daily legion training. That would mean he was late. He dressed quickly and went out, meeting up with a bunch of impatient demigods asking him why he was late

"What took you so long, Jason?" Bobby asked "You usually wake up earlier than us"

"So?" Jason replied to his bespectacled friend.

"What do you mean '_So?'," _retorted Dakota "do you know what time you woke up?"

"Um," he looked at the dull bluish color of the sky "6:00?" he guessed

"6:15!" Hazel corrected "That's 30 minutes late!"

Jason nodded at the thought. Then, someone slapped him in the face.

"You can't just nod, Jason" she said, glaring at him with stormy grey eyes "Do you know what Lupa will do to us if we're even a minute late?" Jason shrugged, which earned him another slap in the face "Gods, Jason. You've been back for 5 months. How could you not remember after so long?"

"Maybe because I was never late 'till now?" he replied sarcastically. She glared at him again, anger in her eyes.

"The Greeks really got to you, didn't they?" she said "You were once very responsible and strict. Now you're laid back and relaxed. Damn, I hate it" she sighed at her response. She turned her back from him and started running

"What's her problem?" he asked. The 4 who were left chuckled.

"Reyna's a perfectionist if you haven't noticed for the last 5 months" Gwendolyn answered "She doesn't want to have a smear on anything. She wants everything to be perfect. Typical Minerva spawns"

"Oh" Jason replied "Now I remember"

"It's been 5 months and it's only now you remember?" Hazel asked him, obvious irritation in her eyes. "Well, at least one thing didn't change. You're still a bonehead"

"Hey!" he exclaimed. offended

Hazel turned her back and ran, ignoring him all the way

"You should start running" Bobby urged, pushing him in the back as if gesturing him to move "You don't want us to get into more trouble than we are now"

"Funny how I got my first late after 5 months"

"It amazes as us well" Gwen answered sarcastically. "Now will we please stop stalling around and start running? We've got a lot more training to cover" She started running as well

"See you back here in 30 minutes" Bobby replied as he took off with a sprint.

Jason was left alone. Seeing no other thing to do, he ran.

'_fault of one is a fault of the group' _he thought of Lupa's words when he first became late a few years back. He remembered the puinshment he received along with his friends: 100-pound weights around the neck for the whole day. And Lupa even said that it was a _light punishment. _If that was light, then he wasn't looking forward for the _heavy. _He ran faster, catching up with Bobby along the way.

All the while, he was still bothered with the nightmare, scratch that, horrible, _non-scrary _dream he had. Jupiter, his dad, losing to a god named Apophis. Who was Apophis? a minor god he didn't know of? If so, then how was he able to defeat Jupiter so easily? this Apophis guy mentioned two other names: Loki and Nephthys. Who the Pluto were these gods?

Whoever they are, he had to stop it. Demigod dreams usually showed things that might happen in the future unless someone tries to stop it. And the dream he just had didn't give him a choice. He had to save Olympus. _again. _

Now he had to figure out who the Pluto he was dealing with.

* * *

><p><strong>RJS23423 here. This fic has a lot of first. First Crossover. First book Fic. First PJatO fic. First TKC in another chapter. first HoO fic. aside from that, it's my second fic. My first one's a bit neglected. For Pokemon lovers out there, you might want to check out my first fic, Power Hungry. It was once posted as Threat. Then, some computer issues *cough*slow internet*cough* came around. Long story short, the original post was gone. so i posted another one. It still has no reviews. anyone willing to do just that?<strong>

**I don't like my starter chapter. It's...not exactly what I intend to give to my readers****. Still, I hope you enjoy the story. I assure you, its going to be exciting**

**RJS23423 signing out. Peace**


	2. Ba Trips

**I'm still working on the beginning of my stories. Some of them just suck. Hay...anyway, chapter 2 is up. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Horus and Anubis were speaking softly with each other, glancing from time to time any suspicious eavesdroppers listening intently at them. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the ghostly chicken floating quietly above them<em>

_"We've got trouble, Horus" Anubis inquired. From the top, he looked shaken up, trembling sullenly so that no one could see from far away._

_"From your body language, I believe this really is a grave matter" Horus replied. His half-brother saw right through him. He put his hand on Anubis' shoulder, as if to comfort him "What is it?"_

_"Loki's back" Anubis answered_

_Horus stiffened up. He cursed softly, only audible to himself and Anubis. "First, Apophis escaped. Now, he's back?"_

_Anubis nodded. "Not only him. His sons, Fenrir and Jormungandr, are with him"_

_Horus was fairly disturbed "Where are they?"_

_"Tampa Bay, Florida." Anubis answered "Their essence hasn't fully formed in this world yet. Our worlds are yet to merge once again"_

_"Indeed" Horus turned from him "We should stop them before that happens. We don't want another war to be upon us" he began morphing into a falcon_

_Anubis caught him in the leg "You can't do this, Horus. Alone, for that matter. You know for a fact that Loki is still powerful even without his full essence. And you're outnumbered 3 to 1. You can't win this"_

_Horus scratched Anubis' hand. Anubis snapped his hand back. "I have to try. No one is strong enough to fight them but me. Their partial essence could make it easier, so I'm taking this alone. I don't want anymore godly casualties. Sekhmet's got her hands full" Horus flapped his wings and started to fly away_

_"But then you'll be the casualty. Even worse, you might get sent to the deepest trenches of the Duat. You know we can't let that happen"_

_Horus stopped mid-flight "Don't worry, I'll escape as soon as I know I can't win"_

_"What if you can't?"_

_he paused for a second "Then send the magicians to Tampa Bay. I'm sure they'll be enough back-up"_

_Horus continued flying until he was out of sight. Anubis looked beyond as the flying brown blur faded to the skies. He brought his head down and turned "You heard what he said. You better be prepared. He's definitely gonna need your help " He walked out without another word_

* * *

><p>"Stupid headrests!" Carter exclaimed as he woke up from his <em>ba <em>trip._"_Why do you have to be so hard!" the headrest was unnaturally hard, and Carter's instincts forced him to find a more comfortable position. Unfortunately, that position was away from the headrest, the only thing that was anchoring his spirit to stay with his body. Without the anchor, his spirit was allowed to freely roam around to wherever it wanted to drift to. And boy did it drift to somewhere...

"What happened?" Julian said as he barged in the room. Behind him was his sister Sadie, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Had another _Ba _trip" Carter replied, holding his head as he stood up from his bed

"You okay?" Sadie asked, shoving Julian away as she entered the room. Felix and Walt were now in front of the room, concerned as Sadie was

Carter nodded. "Yeah. The trip was...interesting"

"Care to tell us?" Walt asked from outside the room

"I will eventually. But can we have breakfast first?" he asked, seeing as all of them were in their bedroom attire.

Everyone nodded. The crowd around the room dispersed as all of them retreated to theirs. Carter made his way to the bathroom to get dressed, all the while thinking of the trip he just experienced

By the time he reached the dining hall, all of his fellow magicians were eating-scratch that-devouring their food. He wondered why they were so gluttonous today.

'_Oh right. We just got back from our battle'_

A fresh three days ago, Carter, Sadie and the rest of the magicians faced off against Apophis. They almost didn't stand a chance. With Apophis' awesome and destructive power, even an army of magicians will have difficulty defeating the near-omnipotent serpent, and Carter and Sadie's army weren't even close to what we could call a army. Barely even called a small battalion. They numbered about 50 magicians, not a even close to the number of magicians the House of Life could offer.

Still, Carter and Sadie's army charged Apophis head on. After all, it was the world at stake. They had a choice between living until the sun gets eaten by a large snake destined to destroy the world or risk their lives trying to incapacitate it. It was relieving how most did not succumb to the temptation of giving up

They couldn't do it without the help of some of the gods. Horus, Anubis, Sekhmet, Thoth and Bast opted to help. Especially Bast because she has grown attached to the Kanes. Set didn't have a choice, but he helped otherwise. The wind god, Shu, helped very indirectly, and so did Sobek and the other gods. But it was still a difficult fight.

Bloodshed is never inevitable in a battle. Especially a god who specialized in Chaos. Even for an enemy that was outnumbered 50 to 1, Apophis delivered a lot of casualties. Jaz nearly died during the fight, and she would've if not for the heroic act of Walt Stone. Others were not so lucky to have a knight in shining armor save them from a killing blow. Alyssa never expected it to land on her. She...died as soon as it hit her. So did the other House of Life magicians. Bast, even with her nimble feet and agile movements, got devastatingly hit by Apophis. When the dust cleared, she was nowhere to be seen. Sadie sobbed when she saw what happened. Bast was so close to them! It would take years, maybe even centuries, before she gets revived again.

Some just disappeared without a trace. They all wanted to believe that they just went away; went away from battle. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case. They really died...without a trace

Carter looked at the big chair at the farthest right of the dining table, empty and gathering dust. '_Uncle Amos disappeared, too. He was nowhere to be seen'_

But even with the numerous number of spilled blood, their army still pushed on. After what seemed like an eternity fighting in a one-sided battle, the tables suddenly turned. They were able to push Apophis to the center. Soon enough, they had him surrounded. With the gods and magicians having drained all but an ounce of their energy, they mustered all their strength and released their most powerful spells towards the center; towards Apophis. Being in the middle, Apophis had no chance of escaping, and neither did he move to do so. Carter and Horus tensed. If he didn't move, then he might still have the strength to dissipate the incoming spells. Or was he just accepting defeat? Both crossed their fingers as they wished it was the latter. Apophis showed a devilish grin before all the spell's made impact. Carter and Horus, the only ones able to see it, stiffened. A small, loud explosion followed soon after, accompanied by brown dust clouds that filled the atmosphere. When it cleared, Apophis was nowhere to be seen. The magicians cheered. They were pretty much convinced that Apophis was defeated; that he was sent to the Duat.

But the gods had blank expressions on their eyes and faces

'_Horus said Apophis escaped...'_

Carter didn't try to ponder on that fact. He didn't want to depress himself after a tiring battle. A battle they so thought they won.

They got back to the warehouse 3 days after. They didn't try to make a portal back to the 21st Nome, mostly because they didn't have the energy left. So they went back by foot. All of the injured were carried by one or two magicians. Even the gods tried to help, accompanying them all the way back. The army had a mixture of emotions. Some, though tired, had overjoyed faces. They knew that the threat of having the world be destroyed has been eliminated. Some were a lot more worried than tired, because their friends were hurt in the fight. The gods, however, had blank expressions. To be precise, they looked grim. It was as if the battle did not bear fruit, since not even one of the gods showed a sign of joy or happiness.

The magicians that made it to the 21st Nome sat in front of the dining table. It was once filled with people who conversed and laughed at each other. Now, not even half of the seats were filled. Carter could make out a few faces: Sadie, Walt, Julian, Felix, Jaz, Zia...Zia was still there. Carter heaved out a sigh of relief. Although he knew she survived, he couldn't help but relax with that fact. Zia hasn't talked to anyone after the battle. She looked depressed. After all, even she grew close with Amos, and his disappearance could've hit her hard. Still, she was taking it too far by staying silent. Carter and Sadie recovered quickly, why was Zia taking a lot more?

'Hey Carter!" Sadie called when she saw Carter standing still "Are you gonna eat or not?"

"Oh...right" Carter approached the table and took his seat. Sadie shot him a concerned look, but Carter shrugged it off. Sadie sighed and put her attention back to her breakfast.

"So...will you tell us about your _Ba _trip now?" Walt asked when the silence started deafening him. All of the magicians took an expectant glance at Carter. For sure the trip would be an interesting story. They waited for his answer

"In my dream...Anubis and Horus were talking to each other..."

The magicians leaned closer, gesturing for him to continue

"...They talked about...another threat in our world"

murmurs, surprised gasps, angered outbursts and depressed sighs collected inside the room

"You've got to be kidding me!" one of the House of Life magicians, Darrel if Carter wasn't mistaken, exclaimed in the uproar

"After defeating Apophis, we've got another one?" another answered

The murmurs grew louder. Sadie stood from her seat "Guys, will you please let Carter finish his story?"

Everyone nodded and leaned a bit more closer

"Anyway...they said that us magicians should get ready since Horus will be taking this alone. Horus said that the moment he couldn't fight, we step in"

"Do you have any idea who Horus will be up against?" Walt asked, waiting intently for an answer. Carter thought for a moment

"Loki and his sons Fenrir and Jormurgandr" he replied

"Who are they?" Julian asked

"Are they gods?" Felix added.

"Probably" Carter answered "I mean, they couldn't be a threat if they weren't gods, right?" everyone shook their head yes "But sadly, I don''t have no idea who they are. I don't know who the heck Horus is dealing with"

"So, we will be fighting three deities we have no idea who and have no idea what they're strengths and weaknesses are?" Walt clarified

"Looks like that" Carter agreed. "Well, we should start training right away. We don't want Horus to lose, right?" All of the magicians sighed. With only just a day to rest, they'll be off training again

"Wait, where did he say we should be going?" Jaz asked

"Tampa Bay, Florida"

"Ooh, Florida again" Sadie answered sarcastically.

After he finished, the magicians continued devouring their food. Soon enough, all of them had their fill. Once breakfast was over, the magicians went off to someplace in the house to train. Carter was the last to leave the table

He didn't mention about Apophis escaping

It was better not to tell them yet

* * *

><p><strong>RJS23423 here. Hay...didn't go as well as planned...<strong>

**Anyway, care to review?**

**Signing off**

**Peace**


	3. Visions

**Finally, after 2 or so months, I finally found the time to finish the 3rd chapter**

**You guys have all the right to get mad at me...being late and all. **

**Hey, bear with the guy too busy to even right**

**I know, as a writer, I should have no complaints**

**Well, here's the story. My Original part of the story**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer (My First!): I do not own Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Carter Kane or any of the other characters. They are all owned by the skillful Rick Riordan. I do, however, own Darrel from Chapter 2, Justin Houghton and Grace Quinton and the other characters from this Chapter, Original from my Vikings, a story I made myself**

**If it's too suckish for your taste (Somehow, it was a bit for me), don't be afraid to flame me. I need all the comments I can get. **

* * *

><p>Justin Houghton woke up on an infirmary bed<p>

"What the Hel happened?" He asked as he sat up from his bed

"Good afternoon to you too, Justin" a girl replied. She wore a red cross with golden lining around her neck. She carried a tray holding a piece of bread and a glass of water. She placed it at the table by the bed. "Oh, and you just passed out"

He got wide-eyed "I passed out?"

"Yep," she shone a devilish smirk at him "Justin Houghton, the mighty Viking of Odin, passed out. Right in front of the whole battalion"

"Did my personal squad see it?" he asked worriedly.

Her smile grew more malevolent "Everyone."

"Oh Hel." He swore "Please, take me to Valhalla now!"

She chuckled "No can do, Justin. We still need you"

'You don't understand, Grace. Odin Vikings don't, and I mean don't, pass out! Do you know how humiliating that is? I'd rather—"

"Stop overreacting, Justin" Grace interrupted. She stretched her hands onto his arms held him in place. For a girl, she was strong. Justin calmed down "Good" she let go and sat on the chair next to the bed "Now, would you care to tell me what you saw?"

He looked at her quizzically "What?"

"Don't mess with me Justin" She said "Odin won't ask Skuld to send you the vision if it wasn't important. And you won't pass out if it wasn't that intense"

"How did you know I had a vision?" he asked quizzically

She smirked "You really don't spend much time in the infirmary, don't you?"

"Of course" He bragged

"I've spent enough time in here to know who gets visions and who just passed out" She leaned in closer "Now enough with the chit-chat and please tell me what happened."

"I can't tell you" he said plainly "The less people who know, the better"

She smirked "Then let me be the first"

He chuckled at the thought "I don't think I could trust you with that"

"Hey, we've known each other for a long time, Justin." She retorted "You know you can trust me"

"No offense Grace," He reasoned "but I've seen that loudmouth of yours work the many years we've been friends. You can't keep a secret. The moment someone asks you about it, your mouth won't stop yakking about it."

She was taken aback, offended "Oh yeah!"

He nodded "Yeah"

She leaned very close, their faces just inches away. Their eyes locked, as if lightning sparked through the intensity of their sneer. They had a silent war against each other.

Unfortunately, Justin lost. He put his head away, faltering.

"For a Viking of Eir, you sure can scare me"

She withdrew from their position "No" She chuckled "You're just a sissy"

Justin was too enraged to notice the proximity they just had

"HEY!"

She laughed "Yes, you are. Now, please stop stalling and start telling your story"

Justin sighed, and narrated

* * *

><p><em>Asgard in ruins, the earth separated by a deep and large fissure…The ground spewing out sprawling boulders and rocks, dangerously arching down to the floor…Ygdrassil about to break, just a push and it would truly break…the roots that anchor it to the ground about to be uprooted, and the root leading to Valhalla opened up to its greatest extent…The root blocked by a large, near-immovable boulder…no way in, and definitely no way out…<em>

_Valhalla in shambles; the thrones standing in the middle of the great hall almost destroyed. The gods were kneeling down in the middle of the room, panting in exhaustion. They were in full armour, weapons included, but appeared too tired to even instil pain. They were in a circular formation, all surrounding a woman figure in the middle. She wore a dirty-brown dress robe, laden with green lining the colour of leaves. The earth moved and played beneath her feet, as well as the earth that swirled around her gleefully. She stood strong and proud, not even breaking a sweat compared to the worn out gods that surrounded her. _

_Odin struggled to stand, and fair enough, he did. With wobbly knees, he pointed his weapon to the person in the middle, a malicious aura flowing all over him. The other gods followed suit. The woman smiled at the god's petty struggle. _

"_Give it up, Gaea" Odin managed to say "You've got no chance"_

"_Oh?" Gaea mock-asked "And why is that?"_

"_We have you surrounded, Gaea!" Odin remarked "You've got no chance to escape now". The other gods drew exasperated breaths_

_Gaea chuckled playfully "Oh dear Odin, when have you become so naïve? Tell me; has the water from Mimir's well drain from you? You sound a lot dumber than you have before". The earth moved around her as she conversed. Her dirty-brown coloured skin matched the particles that flew around her. A glance and you could see her face, arms, and her whole body shifting and changing positions. Only a closer inspection would prove you correct. She was definitely shifting, like the earth that shifted around her. Upon closer inspection, you could see the grains on her face, and you realize that she did not just look like earth; she is earth _

_Odin was enraged. He charged for Gaea, only to be restrained by his son and wife_

"_Father," Thor said as he struggled to keep his father from attacking "please be reasonable. Don't be an idiot"_

"_Oh don't bother, Thor" Gaea interrupted "Your father's an idiot to begin with"_

_Odin tried to charge again, but Thor and Frigg's grip on him were far too strong. Gaea laughed at the sight_

"_Let me go!" Odin ordered "Let me go and finish this once and for all!"_

_Thor argued with his father, along with Frigg that held him firmly in place. The other gods cannot focus, joining in the argument as well. Mimir's head was silent throughout, staring blankly at the quarrelling gods. His eyes reflected despair, as was his position from Odin's broken throne_

"_And that's what would kill all of you!" Gaea stated bemused_

"_What did you say?" Odin asked infuriated_

"_I don't even need to lift a finger to beat you all." she remarked "You're all gonna kill yourselves before I even make a move"_

_The gods stood dumbfounded_

"_You guys remind me of my grandchildren…ah, how they fight all the time" she continued_

"_Don't you dare compare us to your weak grandchildren!" Odin commanded_

"_Oh? But you are." She mocked_

"_That is it!" Odin was angered "Gods, prepare your weapons. We charge now!" all of the gods obeyed, pointing their weapons steadily at her. Then, with a push of the heel, they stormed to the middle. By the second step, however, they were stopped_

"_What the Hel?" Tyr cursed. He tried to move his left foot, but it was somehow anchored to the floor. He looked down and realized that it was. He tried to wiggle it out, but to no avail. He tried to smash it with his dagger, but every time it shattered, the fallen pieces would fix itself back into place. He looked up and saw that all the other gods had the same problem. _

"_Well, at least you made a big effort of teamwork" Gaea commented "How I wish my grandchildren could do the same" She approached Odin, who tried to wiggle his foot away "Well Odin, it seems that you're a little…um, stuck" She chuckled at her own joke_

"_You won't get away with this!" Odin implied_

"_Oh trust me I have" Gaea chuckled once again "Have you forgotten, Odin, what happens when otherworlders visit? They leave their weaknesses behind! Their strength grows a thousand times stronger, and no one can defeat them! I am only at my partial essence, and yet you have no chance against me! Pathetic!"_

"_But have you forgotten Gaea," Odin replied "when our worlds merge once again, your weaknesses will come back, and we will once again be equal"_

_Gaea smirked "Then I'm going to make sure my plan won't reach that time!" She stomped on the floor, and a powerful earthquake ensued, followed by a strong aftershock that blew the gods away from her. The great hall collapsed, trapping all the gods under it. Odin and Thor managed to survive the fall-in, digging their way out of the rubble. But their luck was at a loss. Standing in front of them was Gaea, all smirking and giggling malevolently. The duo held their weapons once again, readying them to whatever she will throw. She pointed her finger directly to the duo, and earth started swallowing their whole bodies, minus the face, that left them immobile and vulnerable. She threw one last glance at them. _

"_Goodbye Aesir" She bid. With the flick of her wrist, a large boulder came to view, hurling directly towards them. They closed their eyes, as both counted their final seconds…_

* * *

><p>Grace Quinton sat there, speechless.<p>

"Justin…do you think this is—"

"Ragnarok? No" Justin took the glass of water and gulped every last drop of it "If ever it was, we would've seen the eternal winters first" He leaned back "I remember our first false-alarm. We had to get everyone ready for battle. Do you know how hard it is to find the reincarnations of Lif and Lifthasir?"

She breathed a sigh of relief "Thank Odin" she paused "But that? What was that?"

"I dunno" Justin confessed "I don't even know this Gaea persona. And the scene where the whole Aesir get easily wiped out, even more unbelievable"

"What do you think we should do?" she asked inquisitively

No one spoke for a while

"Call the leader and some of the Skuld Vikings to the Great House. I need to speak to them. Whoever can interpret this, they've got to be our best bet"

"Oh, so now I'm your personal maid?" she mocked "What do you want me to do next? Bathe you and feed you 'till you're well?"

"No. Call Beatrice from my squad. She must know something about this, being a Viking of Vor and all"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"And call some of the Snotra Vikings over. We need their encyclopaedic minds"

Grace sighed "Is that all?"

"Yes" he replied

Grace stood up and took her leave

"Oh, and Grace?"

She turned

"Thank you"

She smirked "Don't mention it."

"Oh and Grace, a favour?" She moved closer "Please do tell to the Freyja Vikings the reason why I passed out."

She smiled wryly "Sorry, Justin. You're on your own". She hastened her steps, leaving the room faster than usual

"Yeah, I thought so"

That was her. She was really one of the people he couldn't figure out

* * *

><p><em>Odin paced back and forth along the great hall, anxiously waiting for his fellow gods. <em>

"_Odin, please calm down" Mimir's head pleaded _

"_I can't Mimir." Odin replied "Not at a time like this"_

_Mimir sighed as he watched Odin moved from corner to corner_

_Like flashes of light, the gods appeared in the great hall, sitting at their respective thrones_

"_What's the emergency, Odin?" Njord asked as the water dripped from his face_

"_I forgot to put a proxy" added Heimdall, a snicker of annoyance coming from his face_

"_I was watching my favourite show." Freyja complained, her kaleidoscopic eyes in a sorrow hue of red_

"_I was cleaning my chariot" Thor inquired, his hand instinctively holding his hammer_

_Freyr was about to speak up, but was quickly silenced by Odin's quick outburst_

"_Enough of the complaints!" He barked. The gods kept quiet. He went to the middle of the great hall, in the sight of everyone present "Now, I called you all here because of some bad news" the gods leaned closer, intrigued by what Odin has to say _

_Odin drew a deep breath "Loki escaped" _

_Murmurs._

"_That's impossible!" Tyr spoke up "He was only destined to break free at Ragnarok"_

"_Odin," his wife asked, her question already sending shivers to her spine "has Ragnarok already approached?"_

_Odin shook his head "No, my dear, it thankfully has not"_

"_But he has escaped" Freyja stated "Wouldn't a sure sign of Ragnarok be his escape?"_

"_No, Freyja" Odin answered "The only sure sign of Ragnarok is the eternal winters. It has to start first before any of that"_

"_Remember the false-Ragnarok's we use to have normally?" Odin added "Like the Midgard Serpent escaping his realm or the Fenrir wolf getting out of his leash? Or even the ship Naglfar taking to shore? Well, this is somehow like it"_

_The gods nodded at his remark_

"_Then where is he?" Thor asked "We best catch him before he causes anymore trouble"_

"_That's the problem." Odin commented "He's not in any of the nine worlds"_

_The gods were shocked_

"_How is that even possible, dad?" Vali asked, enraged and terrified at the same time_

"_Do you not remember the 'other worlds', Vali?" Odin replied with a question_

_Snotra stood up "You don't mean that-"_

"_That's exactly what I mean; Snotra" Odin took a deep breath "Loki went to the 'other world'"_

_Silence_

"_That's just great!" Heimdall managed to mock "Loki's on the loose on some other world. Big deal. He wouldn't bother us here. Why should we care? He's out of our hands! Isn't that something to be happy about?"_

_Odin stiffened "Do you know how Odin escaped?" _

"_No" Heimdall replied_

"_Sigyn told me after Loki's escape that…" he twitched a little "a woman made of Earth helped her"_

_The gods turned to Joro "It wasn't me!"_

"_And It wasn't Skadi as well" Njord commented _

"_Then who did?" Thor asked_

_Odin paused for a while "…Gaea"_

_Murmurs once again_

"_What do you suggest we do, Odin?" Frigg asked_

_Odin paused to think, holding his temples in the process_

"_Contact all your Vikings" He finished_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**So that's chapter 3. If it was too unfamiliar to you, I get it. **

**Also, please forgive me for the late update. I was, more or less, too busy. **

**I need your support. Please comment!**

**Hehe**

**Well, this was brief**

**Anyway...**

**RJS23423 signing off,**

**Peace!**


	4. Disappearing Acts and Reappearing Tricks

**Yes...I am so embarrassed because of what I have done**

**Is it 4, maybe 5, months of not updating?**

**Whatever the case, I am truly sorry for it**

**I have got to managed my procrastination!**

**But anyway, it's summer!**

**(Again) I will try to update!**

**So, without further adieu, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>When Amos Kane woke up from his deep slumber, he was sure he wasn't in the battlefield. He tried to get up, to at least move into a sitting position, but the slightest move made his whole body scream in pain. He couldn't bear the pain; so he remained lying down, tilting his head to see observe his surroundings. At least he could bear the pain of craning his neck.<p>

Next to him were his fallen comrades, not dead, but fairly incapacitated. He could make out a few faces: Alyssa was on her stomach, her eyes closed as if she was still in a nightmare; Antonio Corazon, the leader of the 45th Nome somewhere in Portugal, someone who he himself encouraged to join the fight, was sitting with his back leaning behind a tree, looking aimlessly at the cloudy sky; Chester Winslow, a magician from the 32nd Nome, dazed and confused in the position he was in. There were a lot more magicians he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew all the more the suffering that they experienced

All of them came from the war against Apophis, and he was sure that all of them were hit by one of Apophis' devastating attacks. Amos stared at the sky, vividly remembering the attack he faced from the God of Chaos.

* * *

><p><em>The night was young, but the casualties have already hit double digits. From the 50 that were fighting against the giant Sun-eating snake, 15 of them have fallen and disappeared without a trace. He was standing behind Apophis, clearly distracted by the magicians that shot hundreds of spells he simply flicked off like dust mites. He thought that Apophis had his hands full with the annoyance that those magicians were bringing him. With a huff, he said an incantation and summoned the biggest sandstorm he could muster. Sandstorms weren't his specialty, but he learned to master the spell enough to create a large one the rivalled even a trained elementalist's work. With the flick of his staff, a honey-coloured khopesh like the one his nephew uses, the sandstorm moved dangerously along, and Amos smirked at his achievement. He readied his khopesh, aimed straight towards Apophis, and threw the sandstorm with the remaining energy that he had left. He fell to his knees, and wearily looked at what may be the final attack to put Apophis back to sleep.<em>

_But just before the deadly sandstorm could make a devastating blow to him, Apophis turned and blasted a small, greenish orb from his scaly hands. As the orb left his hand, it started to grow in size. In fact, when it made contact with humongous sandstorm head-on, it sucked it all and utilized its power. The orb cleared the dust and grew immense in size, now coming straight towards Amos._

_"Amos," Chester called "Get out of there! That's gonna get you killed" he was about to make a move, but Amos moved his hand and gestured him to stop_

_"Everyone!" Amos shouted, the orb moving closer and faster at him "Everyone, get out of here! Move out!"_

_Being the Chief Lector, many of the magicians moved, but some ran towards him, making a last-ditch attempt to save him._

_"We're not going to leave you here, Amos!" his friend Antonio stated, grabbing him by the hand and trying desperately to drag him away "You were there when no one trusted us. We're here because of you!" he gestured the other magicians to help. Before they could help, however, they found themselves staring at the giant green wrecking ball that was now too close to escape from._

_Amos closed his eyes, heaving a deep breath before the orb made contact._

_The next thing he knew, he was lying down on a bed of grass someplace else._

* * *

><p>A woman came into his sight, disrupting his beautiful view of the sky. "Glad you're awake. The other magicians are either too tired or too distracted to talk to me" The woman stared at him with yellow lamp-like eyes, smirking slyly that Amos was reminded of a cat<p>

"Hello, Bast." He weakly addressed the cat-like woman "Surprising to see you here, though this doesn't even look like the land of the dead"

Bast kneeled down next to him, and helped him move into a sitting position "Well, Amos, I hate to break it to you but this isn't Dead Island" She went into work by healing his legs, and Amos found himself moving them without much pain. She moved to his arms, hovering at its surface with glowing hands

"If we aren't in the Duat," Amos reasoned as he looked at Bast with curious eyes "then where are we?"

Bast paused, and then, looked at him with the same devilish smirk she always sports "You seem to have lost some of your good memory, hmm, Amos?" Amos looked at his surroundings, from the busy streets to the towering skyline. He noticed a lot of passersby, some staring at them with curious looks, others trying to avoid them altogether. It took him a while to realize that they were in a park, and judging by the look of the place, he knew the park very well

"Well then, New York looks unchanged. I'm saying we won the fight, haven't we?" Amos smirked at the thought

Bast looked at him "Yes…and no" she replied

"What do you mean?" he asked "Are you saying we _didn't _win?"

"Well…" Bast started "It's kinda complicated to explain. Besides, it's not safe to explain it here"

"Wh—"He cut himself off when he saw the towering skyscraper that was topped with a red light bulb, warning low-flying planes to gain altitude "Oh…I see"

"Yep" Bast answered "This is Manhattan"

* * *

><p>"Percy!" someone screamed from behind him. Percy was half-way through his pancakes when someone screamed his name, and he literally jumped from his own table, throwing in the air the half-eaten pancake that landed on his head. "Percy! Percy! Per—oh, sorry about that" Percy could hear a crowd trying to stop their laughter. Percy turned red with embarrassment…and a loathing anger for the person that<em>accidentally <em>humiliated him.

Percy turned at the person that did it to him, ready to summon whatever source of water he could find and throw it at his unsuspecting face. But when he saw who he was, he dropped his arms and muttered an apology.

It was the new kid, Vincent Santa Monica, who was calling him. Vincent arrived just a week ago after a near-death experience from a pack of hellhounds. He arrived wounded and half-dead, barely able to drag himself to the borders of the camp. The Fleece took over for the hellhounds, but Vincent was left lying there, slowly bleeding to death. It was the tree nymphs that found him, and one actually found a satyr to help. The satyr ran for the Big House, and informed Chiron of the boy. It was midnight when it happened. Chiron went to the Apollo Cabin, almost woke up everyone, and trotted to the area with two or three demigods following him hastily. They arrived in the nick of time, and the demigods quickly went to work. The next day, the Vincent kid woke up in the infirmary, and surprised everyone when he stood up and looked like nothing happened. Later that night he was claimed, first son of Morpheus in the camp. It totally made no sense with being the son of the god of dreams and fighting his way to Camp Half-Blood, but it was done. He moved in the cabin soon after, the first resident of the dreamer's house.

"Hey, Vincent" Percy replied, trying to forget the embarrassing moment the 12-year old kid caused "What's up?"

"It's Chiron," Vincent answered, breathing heavily from running all the way to the mess hall "he's calling you to the Big House" Percy was going to ask why, but Vincent added before he could ask "It's about Annabeth" Percy suddenly looked grim, his face darkening, he sprinted toward the Big House, leaving Vincent on his own

Percy arrived only to see the face of Chiron, Rachel and a worn-out and dirty camper staring at him. Chiron was in his centaur form, which was unusual because he was inside the Big House

"I came as fast as I could" Percy heaved, holding the door frame and letting out troubled breaths. The trip from the Mess Hall to the Big House was actually a lot more tiring that he realized, and yet he has done it a ton of times.

"Where's Vincent?" Chiron asked, his arms crossed over his chest

As if on cue, Vincent arrived, also out of breath "I can't believe you just took off" Percy said his apologies.

"Sorry man. I mean, you did say it's about Annabeth" Percy reasoned

"No prob, Percy" Vincent shrugged it off "Just, don't take off like that the next time I call. I mean, I'm just a son of Morpheus, I'm no Hermes kid"

"Deal"

"Okay then" Vincent turned for the door "I think I should take my leave. I've done my job"

"Vincent," Chiron started

Vincent jumped "I swear I didn't do anything to the shower rooms!" he had his arms up in surrender

"I was actually going to ask you to stay" Chiron said

"Oh" Vincent closed the door and went back inside, red with embarrassment for spilling his own prank. Percy found a wooden chair and sat on it. Vincent remained standing, leaning against the walls of the Big House

"Now then," Chiron gestured to the worn-out camper sitting at one of the wooden stools "Angela, could you please tell us again what happened?"

Angela…Percy could put a finger on that name. She was the one of the tough daughters of Iris, very stern and disciplined like the Romans of Camp Jupiter, very much unlike the bubbly personality of her mother. The only thing that she inherited from her mother was the rainbows, something that beautifully decorated her eyes, changing vividly from colour to colour with every slight change of emotion. Right now it was in the shade of grey, stormy like Annabeth's, with a tinge of red, something that reminded him of Ares, and black, like sorrow, anger and disappointment boiled inside her. He remembered her after they sent them off on a quest to find and apprehend the thief who stole Perseus' Helm from Hades, and return the helm back to Hades. There were three of them: Angela, a cheerful son of Hecate, and Annabeth. Her return would mean that they either succeeded or failed. From the looks of it, it looks as if they didn't. Percy tried to recall the prophecy that was given; it was spoken rather publicly in the middle of campfire singing, none of what he recalled contained someone dying or disappearing. But it looks just like that. Right now, the stern and disciplined daughter of Iris looked like she was going to break down

"PERCY!" Chiron screamed at him, bringing Percy back from his daydreaming. He fell back from the chair he was sitting on, and for the second time around he managed to make a fool out of himself. He had to avoid people screaming at him, lest he risk another embarrassing moment. Thankfully, only a few people saw his clownish act. Everyone, including Chiron, was trying to suppress their laughter. Percy was once again red in embarrassment. He picked the chair up and sat back at it again

"Told you he wasn't listening" Rachel smirked from her chair. She winked at him, and Percy felt another blush coming to his cheeks.

Percy and Rachel were having a prank war, trying to humiliate the other as much as they could. Percy got his way when he got Rachel's hair so messed up and frizzy. Rachel wasn't much of a girl, but even that put her over the edge. He then got Rachel out of her cave, enough for the whole camp to see the drama. Now was her chance to get payback, and from the scoreboards, they're even

"Anyways" Chiron reverted his attention back to Angela "Angela, please continue your story"

Percy heard Angela's voice for the first time. With a tough exterior on the outside, he was surprised to hear her voice: angelic like her name. "Okay. So we were already on our way back to Camp Half-Blood, just meters away from the boundary line, when suddenly, this bald-guy camp flying toward us. I mean literally flying! He was hovering like how Prince does when he shows off"

'_Prince' _Percy thought '_That must be the Hecate kid'_

"All of us just stopped when he came. He looked at us, and he suddenly threw this green ball to us. When he threw it, it suddenly grew in size; like it sucked the energy around it. Annabeth told us to run away, but of course we wouldn't leave her. She didn't move an inch, even with that ball hurdling towards us. It made impact with us, and the next thing I knew, Annabeth and Prince were gone! I couldn't figure out how I survived, but I fell to the ground and saved myself somehow. I looked where Prince and Annabeth were, but I saw nothing. Not even the ground looked damaged, but they were gone. Like they just disappeared"

Chiron's face remained stern "I see. So is there anything else that happened?" Percy always though it weird for Chiron to ask that question again. As if he didn't ask that question earlier

"Yes" Angela replied "the guy landed in front of me, and I got a glimpse of his face: brown and scaly" Percy's ears suddenly opened "and his eyes were vicious green. He reminds me of a snake! He was wearing something that looked like the skin that snakes sheathe away."

Percy couldn't bear to keep quiet "Any chance this guy has, like, hundreds of snakes following him?"

Angela looked at him, perplexed "No. But when he spoke to me, it was like hearing a ton of snakes hissing at me. What he told me, though, was lot more frightening" Angela racked her head as if to recall the words "he said to me: _'You're lucky to be alive, young lady. But this is only the beginning of the onslaught I will give to Olympus!'. _Then he just flew off again, laughing like a maniac"

Percy slumped in his own chair "That couldn't be more than just a coincidence!" he muttered to himself

"What couldn't be more than just a coincidence?" Chiron asked, suddenly curious with Percy's murmurs

"Okay. You see, Chiron, I had this strange dream. I was supposed to ask this after breakfast or Annabeth when she came back"

"Go on" Chiron replied

"In my dream, I saw Zeus looking defeated by this guy, looking snake-like and all, and he had this army of snakes following his every move. Zeus was kneeling by his own throne, all broken and battered, and he mumbled this name '_Apophis'. _This Apophis guy approached him and had all his snakes attack him. Last thing I saw was Zeus dying in the hands of a hundred snakes"

"You know, Percy" Rachel joined "You still suck at telling stories" Percy looked at her and stuck out his tongue

"Who is this guy, Chiron?" Angela inquired "I mean, who is he that he could make 2 demigods disappear without a trace and defeat the strongest god there is?"

"You know" Percy said, trying to cheer up the mood "Any god could make a demigod disappear, and this is just a dream. Anything could happen in a dream, right?" he knew though that he was lying

"Well," Vincent answered, joining the conversation for the first time "I think you know better than anyone what demigod dreams hold. They're never just dreams; they're visions to what may be the future"

"Okay" Percy replied, defeated

"Well, Chiron?" Angela asked again

Chiron sighed heavily "You were never supposed to know about this, but judging that Gaea's plan has reached the second phase, I guess you would know about it sooner or later" Chiron was never the straightforward centaur. He heaved a deep breath and continued "The Greek and Roman gods aren't the only gods in this world." Chiron looked at their reactions. Everyone looked eager to list, so he went on "Long ago, the Greek and Roman gods interacted with the gods from Egypt, Scandinavia and the rest of the world"

Percy looked confused "Wait, what? Egypt?"

"Yes, Egypt. Have you ever heard of Egyptian Mythology?" all 4 people in the house nodded in agreement "Well, like the Greek and Roman mythologies, they're not just fantasies that were created by the human minds. They're the real deal"

"So this Apophis guy," Angela interrupted "the one that attacked me, Annabeth and Prince, was a guy from a different mythology?"

Chiron nodded "Yes. Apophis was specifically from the Egyptian Mythology. He was known as the god of chaos, and from what I heard; he recently escaped from his restraints in the Duat and now roaming freely. I guess now, he managed to find himself here"

"The Duat? God of chaos? I don't get it!" Vincent complained

"Okay. As I was saying, all of the gods interacted with each other, all until this war sparked with the Romans and Greeks, and then with the Greeks to the Persians, and then the Romans to the Egyptians. Along with the mortal wars that was happening, the gods were also at war with each other; trying to outdo the other to see who was best. The gods had enough of the fighting, so they made sure to stop interacting with the each other. They banished themselves into different worlds, each mythology ruling a specific world. What we have right now is this: Greek and Roman worlds"

"Okay," Percy started "So if we all live in different worlds, how is it that this Apophis guy got in touch, and somehow entered, our world. And how is it that he became stronger than Zeus?"

"All our worlds exist separately, but all of us have connections, more so like portals, that connects our world with the others. The gods call them '_Gates'._ Somehow, Apophis was able to find a Gate and entered our world. As for being stronger than Zeus, those who enter the Gates are termed as _otherworlders _or _visitors. _Visitors take time for their full essence to come, and the one that attacked Angela was in a partial essence"

"That still doesn't explain being stronger than Zeus" he complained

"When visitors visit" Chiron continued "they leave their weakness, a weakness anchored in their own world, and the area occupied by the weakness is replaced by immense power. Even the weakest creature from a different world could defeat a god given that the god was weakened"

"Well then," Vincent answered "That explains a lot"

"Great!" Percy cynically answered "So we're up against a god from another world that has no weakness and is stronger that the strongest god there is. How are we going to pull it off?"

"There is a catch to the visiting." Chiron started "When the god has attained full essence in another world, their—"

Chiron was cut off by another camper barging in the Big House "Chiron!" the camper exclaimed, looking like she came from a battle

"What is it, Krystal?" Krystal…what a name; a daughter of Tyche, maybe.

"We got company from the border. Not friendly at all" she stated "they're attacking us like we're just dirt on the floor. They're dominating"

Chiron trotted outside, and the people inside followed suit.

What they saw outside was eye-opening. Campers on the ground, injured but not dead; many more campers charging aimlessly towards figures from the border, shooting out colourful symbols and vicious fireballs. In the frontline was a woman in what looked like a leopard's suit, battling and winning against the campers with two knives on her hands

"Please!" the leopard-woman shouted "We're not here to fight! We're here to meet Chiron!" the campers ignored her, and continued attacking her continuously. From the Big House, it looked as if they were invincible

Chiron trotted towards the middle of the battlefield "Enough! Campers, drop your weapons! We are not Romans! Please go back to whatever activity you were doing!" he shouted to the army of campers in their battle armour. Soon enough, the campers lowered their weapons and turned. Some looked at the people at the border with piercing looks. It was a relief that they just shrugged it off

"Hello, Chiron," The leopard-woman "Good to see you again. I have to say, your campers are in tip-top shape!"

"You know her?" Percy asked

"Percy Jackson!" the leopard-woman said "So nice to meet you in your own world. Back there in ours, you weren't that all glorious"

"How the Hades do you know me?"

"So this is Percy?" a large man with a long braid answered "I never imagined him like this"

"What the heck is going on?"

"Easy Percy" Chiron started "Meet my friend, Bast. She's…another visitor, so to speak." Chiron turned to the woman, Bast "Let's go to the Big House. The other magicians could go to the mess hall. All of them looked famished"

Percy was surprised by how calm Chiron had been

He walked with the to the Big House

He knows there's more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>

**Flame me or whatever.**

**I feel so irresponsible (I am!)**

**RJS23423 signing out!**

**And yes, I will try to update. Hopefully...**

**Peace!**


	5. Wanted and Unwanted Visitors

It was official, Jason hated being late. _Again._

He stroked his shoulders; trying to ease the pain the weights have been putting it. It slung into his shoulders loosely, and it looked like it could've easily removed it from his shoulders. But experience has taught him likewise to go against the orders of the foster mother of Rome. Besides, he knows the weights were enchanted, and even if he tried to remove it, it wouldn't budge. Lupa reminded him of removing it at the right time. Sadly, no matter how much pain it was giving its shoulders, it still wasn't time

Lupa walked towards the boundary of the camp grounds, eyeing him viciously. He sighed. Her departure marked the start of Praetorship, again.

* * *

><p><p>

Ever since Gaea was defeated, Lupa believed that Camp Jupiter is not as effective as it had before. She came to Camp one day, and looked at how the Praetors, Reyna and Jason, did their job.

Jason, from the whole duration of the war, was within the presence of the Greeks. This _turnaround _did succeed in winning the war, but it battered his _Roman-_side greatly. The once demigod son of Jupiter, the one who single-handedly destroyed the Golden throne of Krios with his bare hands, was now the _"incompetent praetor of Camp Jupiter" _as Lupa remarked on it. Jason was surprised to have that position, given the long time he spent with the _other half. _His leadership, therefore, was more _Greek-like _than it was Roman. Octavian called him a_ "hopeless cause that didn't deserve the position", _but his fearsome partner, the regal daughter of Minerva, made the augur take back what he said.

Reyna believed that she could bring out the stern and disciplined Roman in him, all in due time. But Lupa couldn't count on it. She couldn't wait, what, a few months, for someone to turn back to normal while all hell breaks loose when he hasn't yet. The Wolf Mother couldn't wait for a few months; she needed a strong leader that instant!

Sadly, only the _old _Jason was fit for the position. So she surprised everyone in camp by announcing that _she _would be taking over camp Praetorship, _temporarily _that is. She came to Camp on a regular basis, usually once a month. And it was already a pain that she was there. Everyone in camp sighed at her declaration, but they couldn't help but agree. Better sulk by yourself than be eaten by an angry talking wolf, right?

But she couldn't leave the Wolf House on its own; there will be no Roman demigods to train and discipline. She also couldn't afford barbaric Romans; the Romans already saw what happened when they let their guard down. She wouldn't allow another _barbarian _destroy New Rome.

So she opted to alternate from one place to another; to move from the Wolf House to Camp Jupiter. She said it herself that she would come every month and leave after a week. All until Jason could build a _backbone _for himself again, or another Roman to step up into Praetorship. So far, no one was worthy of that position other than the _old _Jason, and Reyna couldn't run the place by herself. The purpose of two Praetors was specifically for that

Lupa's way of running things was a bit perplexed. She had all the demigods stay together, rather than putting them in cohorts. She even had them pitch their own tents, which disturbed Jason. She made _Legion training rituals _an everyday job; it was usually twice a month. She pushed punishment into a whole new level; she was already a terror on punishment before she did this. And worse of all, she cancelled week-end rest; even Romans need to relax once in a while. Week-end rest was replaced with Week-end War Games, and "_casualties" _piled up in the infirmary, once empty every week-ends.

He saw Lupa running away, vanishing into thin air and golden dust. She was back at the Wolf House, and who knows what kind of hell she would unleash there now.

* * *

><p>He sighed. Now that Lupa was gone, he was back to being Praetor, and he didn't really like being Praetor. It was stressful, enough. But now he had to handle it without any memory of how he did it right. Thankfully, there was Reyna to back him up. Still…<p>

He wasn't sure of his feelings anymore. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad at the moment. It was all Lupa's fault that he was like this. He could even blame Hera for this, though he preferred not to. Hey, it was because of her that they won the war with Gaea, right? Still, it was _technically _her fault. After all, she was the one that switched him with Percy Jackson.

Percy…the great Greek saviour of Olympus. Jason had to admit, he was envious of Percy for not having much of a burden at _his _camp. While Percy's prancing at the camp, playing with water and fooling around, he was right here sweating blood. But hey, at least he had fun once in a while

He shook his head and turned his head to his tent. He was thinking _way too _much. Instead, he focused on thinking of a way to bring the tent down on his own, and apparently while wearing weights. He started removing the cloth that served as shade for the tent. He took off in the air, showing his ability off to no one in particular, and tried to remove it from the top. He tugged at the cloth, which was heavier than he imagined, and expected to pry it off easily. Instead, the cloth slipped from his hands and he was brought back by his own power. He fell down on the floor with a thud.

"Damn tents" he cursed, kicking the ground as he stood up "How did I manage to bring this thing up in the first place?" a small silence loomed him, and he slapped his head for talking to himself. If anything, nobody knew of his sarcasm, a thing he developed in the Greek camp

He was startled when a big shadow loomed over him. Well, big was necessarily an understatement. When he looked up, he found himself under a giant, floating ship. He grinned widely, and ran towards the direction the floating ship headed.

The flying ship must've startled many of the new campers, who were coming towards the ship's direction, weapons drawn. But the veterans of the newest war weren't at all flabbergasted at the sight of the floating ship and, if they didn't ignore it, ran towards it as well.

Reyna ordered the campers to bring their swords down, and many of them followed it. Octavian, on the other hand, was flailing his hands, trying to convince everyone that the "_Greeks have come back to destroy New Rome again". _If not for his importance in the Camp, he would've pulverized his face right now to make him shut up

The ship landed on the Field of Mars, the same place where they landed it the first time they arrived at Camp Jupiter. It landed safely and smoothly on the meadow, as if it had did it a hundred times. Of course, Jason knows that it hasn't. The ship glowed brightly under the sun, its obsidian colour reflecting the rays that made it look like a beautiful spectacle. But the ship wasn't all beautiful. Jason inspected the ship, and found many scratches and dents, very much like scars of the battlefield. To some, it would appear like an incomplete piece of work. But Jason knew that these weren't defects; they were trophies of victory.

Jason looked at the masthead, a golden dragon with piercing mechanical eyes that seemed to follow you. It was Festus, his friend's mechanical dragon. Well, at least it's head. The head moved and shivered, looking quite unhappy at the position it was in. Jason had no explanation to it. One thing was for sure, though: Happy the Dragon wasn't really happy today. Jason made a mental note to ask Leo why.

A very loud _click_ echoed through the plains, and a giant hatch opened mechanically. A noisy _robotic humming_ reverberated loud enough to shake the ground; some of the campers even lost their balance. The ramp opened very slowly, and it somehow gave off the idea of something, or someone, very dangerous ready to attack the moment the door opens in full.

But when the ramp hits the ground, he smirked. At the other side of the door were his two _Greek _friends. Or rather, best friends. He looked at the girl that smiled at him with a grin that could make any boy fall for her completely. It was Piper, the tomboyish daughter of Aphrodite, the love goddess; not to mention the goddess that seemed to screw up everyone's love life. Jason remembered the quest, when he did, for some time, fell for her. But after his memory flowed back, apparently in huge flashes that knocked him out every day or two, his past overcame the present. After all, who wouldn't forget the strikingly beautiful daughter of Wisdom? Then again, things were pretty cold between them, and he couldn't decipher if the memories that came to him were real or just a figment of his imagination. Reyna, for sure, didn't give any hints; she was definitely wise to choose her actions that would bar the truth from coming out.

He was surprised when the demigod tackled him to the ground. "Jason!" she screamed when they landed to the soft grass.

"Hey, Pipes" he said, lifting himself off the ground. "Miss me?"

"Of course, Sparky" she teased, uttering the nickname she gave to him "5 months without seeing your best friend? Hell!" Jason noticed his other best friend walk towards him, his hands shoved in his pockets and his smile and a wild, mischievous grin.

"Leo!" he shouted, bumping fists with him "It's been a while. How've you been?"

Leo nodded "I'm good. Camp Half-Blood gave me a job to create another mechanical dragon. Says we need new defences. This guy came in half-dead after a hunting spree from the hellhounds. It was bad!"

Jason stared at him with a _no-way _look. Leo just nodded "So anyway, what brings you here?"

"Just here to visit." Piper noted "Fire-boy said we should've just travelled by foot. But the ship's intact, so why not? I '_begged' _him to do it"

"And you told us you're never going to charmspeak any of us" Leo complained

"You wouldn't listen to me!" she whined "Anyway, other campers wanted to visit this Camp. So they tagged along" she pointed back at the ship, and Jason noticed a small group of kids in orange t-shirts moving out of the large ship "Probably about 20 came."

Reyna gestured the campers to come with them, and the new arrivals happily obliged. Jason noticed that they were carrying weapons. I guess they were warned before coming. "You want to see the initiation?" he asked

Leo shook his head, while Piper took interest on the ground "No thanks." Leo answered "I don't want to see some blood splatter around for some game"

"Hey, its tradition!" he defended "Besides, it won't be as dangerous as last time! The moment someone goes down, that's it"

"Okay, but I still don't want to see it"

Jason sighed. He couldn't convince them. Hey, even he got tired of the gory games. Once in a while, he backs out and leaves.

"Okay then," he said "Have you guys eaten already?" they shook their head no "follow me" he said as he walked off. Leo and Piper followed him, their stomachs already rumbling when food was mentioned

Jason turned and saw some of the campers still staring at the beautiful sight the _Argo II _beheld.

He shrugged it off. '_Let them have some fun'_

Festus' continued to shake uncontrollably, but no one knew why

* * *

><p><p>

Carter walked around the big room, observing as all the other magicians, practically what's left of the army, practicing their spells for another _suicide mission. _Technically, he wasn't kidding about the "_Suicide" _part. It truly was. I mean, who wouldn't get killed when you're up against a powerful deity after you've been worn out fighting one before? And they couldn't ask for help from the House of Life; some of the guys there really don't have the guts to die fighting, and they've already denied giving help from Apophis. What would make them change their mind now?

Carter sighed. He looked at all those tired magicians, already beyond their limit, still working hard for an upcoming battle. He was impressed by their strong will to fight. But even he knew that they can't work too hard. Magic energy isn't limitless, after all. Drain it all up and you'll find yourself burning like a giant fireball.

But they had no choice. Anubis asked them personally to help Horus in his _solo mission, _and it was also from Horus himself. If he had to face this enemy, or rather enemies, at all cost, and apparently all by himself, then it had to be urgent, not to mention dangerous.

"Hey guys!" Carter shouted to the trainees "You should all rest! It's been 3 straight hours, and you don't want to suck up all your energy, lest you want to fire up" The magicians nodded walking out of the room with smiles on their faces.

For some reason, this wrapped the boy with a web of guilt. He felt like they just finished a day's job; as if he was an employer that made them work their _whole lifeline _for. It wasn't true, he never _ordered _them. He simply suggested that they prepare for their upcoming _forced _mission.

"They're just following orders" his sister hollered, breaking him out of his depreciating thought line

Carter looked at her "But I never ordered them!"

"True, you didn't. But it was your suggestion." Sadie punched him in the chest "You're the leader now. Whatever you say goes"

He was shocked "Me? Leader? No, I can't. I'm not good enough"

Sadie sighed "Carter, you're the one who formulated this group. You're the one that trained the magicians, and convinced many others to fight with you. If not for you, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Apophis"

'_Oh, right' _he thought '_they don't know about Apophis'_

"And" she continued "let's face it, who will be Chief Lector? Uncle Amos is nowhere to be found. Best we let you be that guy"

Carter winced. Another bad memory came into his mind. Uncle Amos, barely a few seconds after sending the biggest sandstorm he's ever seen right into the face of the snake-god, kneeling down in exhaustion. He could see him beam an accomplished smirk, only to have it broken by a large green ball sucking up all his work. The ball was aimed straight towards him, and the horror it was to Carter when he saw him frozen, knowing that all hope is lost. He would've come closer to him, to help him get out before the ball hit, but Amos ordered against it. He asked them to leave the area before it made contact, and Carter knew the hopelessness of the situation. He turned, just as his uncle ordered, and heard from his back the loud screech of the impact. He turned, and saw that the area that was once occupied by a handful of magicians was now nothing but a wasteland that sparked green fire.

He was gone, Carter was sure. He was _never _going to come back. That attack was sure death. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Chief Lector, bah! He felt ashamed to have inherited such position. He didn't deserve it. Surely there would be other, more viable candidates worthy of the position. Then again, all those other people were plotting against them, only because they defied the orders of the House of Life.

Sadie brought him back to reality "Carter, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It was everyone's sacrifice" The next words shook him out of his funk "My brother's a strong guy. I'm actually glad I'm his sister, however annoying that might be. But right now, you're not acting like that guy. Please be my brother again, for us here?"

Carter fell silent

"Please, Carter. For me?"

At last, he nodded. '_For Sadie' _he thought '_for my guys here. For everyone who lost their lives'. _He can't be strong for himself. He knew in his soul that he was unworthy for the job. But for the sake of everyone, he steadied his composure. They need to see them strong, after all. They need to see a leader who does is strong; who trusts himself. If he couldn't do that for them, who will? After all, he was seen as _their leader _now

'_BOOM!' _the sound echoed, and Carter and Sadie lost their own balance. The explosion shook the whole Brooklyn House, and that was very surprising. Never once did it happen here. Carter stood up, picking up his bearings. He looked at his surroundings, and felt relieved that nothing fell over or broke during that strong aftershock.

Sadie picked herself up soon afterward, dusting herself off. "What was that?"

Sometimes, you just shouldn't ask the most obvious questions. Carter shook his head "No idea. No magic could've shook this house that hard"

Sadie nodded and started to walk "Well then, shall we find out?" Carter nodded and followed her younger sister towards the origin of the explosion.

* * *

><p><p>

Annabeth woke up from her dreamless sleep, the colour green covering and obscuring her vision. She tried to ignore that colour, focusing instead on the event that caused them to pass out. Her head responded with a massive headache, causing her to drop the thought and focus on something else. First things first, She has to figure out where she is. Annabeth tried doing that, all the while ignoring the pain that it was giving her. The green colour in her vision was slowly fading away, but her eyes were still blurry enough to prevent her from seeing anything clear. But her experience in observation made her immediately rationalize her surroundings. She wasn't outside that was for sure. She knew that she was staring at a light bulb, and a very bright one at that. She felt the floor and realized that it was made of wood. She tensed. They were inside a house, she was very sure of that.

Was she kidnapped? Did someone knock her out and took her here? If so, then who did? And why would anyone want to kidnap her?

She waved her arms. It was free from any restraints, which made her doubt her speculations. If she was kidnapped, then how come they didn't tie her up? She felt her mouth, and found out that it wasn't tied with a handkerchief to shut her up, not like what she was expecting.

Whoever kidnapped her, they were surely not into it. They would've taken every precaution, and leaving out this simple detail might break their whole plan apart.

Or was she even kidnapped? Sometimes, Annabeth was irritated by her own, critical mind. She can't blame herself, though. Her mother herself was a paranoiac, and all her kids sort of inherited that side of her. Never did she see a relaxed child of Athena. All of them were just…serious and stuff

She continued flailing her arms until she hit something. Something…fleshy. She tried craning her neck, which took quite a lot of her energy, and what she saw shocked her.

It was a guy, probably a year or two younger than him, wearing a white t-shirt that was dirtied pretty much all over. He was wearing worn-out jeans with a chain hanging over the belt straps. He noticed the ruffled-brown hair and she quickly realized who he was

This guy was Prince, one of the sons of Hecate. They were tasked to retrieve Perseus' Helm, she still couldn't believe it got stolen from Hades' own bed, and return it back to the underworld. He was with her on that mission, along with Angela, a daughter of Iris, and he being here was completely logical. He was here, so that could mean that they were both kidnapped. Which was good because it would mean that Angela wasn't here, which could mean that she could ask for help, or maybe she was with them, and the kidnappers were planning to do something with…

The sound of Prince moaning in pain broke her out of her complicated train of thought. In a way, she was grateful for the distraction. It took her out of a bottomless pit of hypotheses, which she wasn't enjoying for the first time. Yes, she always wanted to have the answers. But right now, thinking was just giving her a bigger headache than before

"What the heck just happened?" he complained, massaging his temples "Dang, I have a massive headache! Angela, you there? Annabeth?"

"Yeah," Annabeth answered "I'm here. Prince, please don't shout"

Prince shrugged "Sure. Dang, that ball of fire was tough! I still couldn't feel my legs"

Ball of fire…that's when it all added up

They were never kidnapped. On their way home, they encountered this floating guy that shot out this giant green ball of fire at them. That explains the green colour that obscured her vision a few moments ago. But it doesn't explain why they were inside a house.

It only got worse when strangers suddenly appeared holding long sticks and curved swords.

Annabeth looked at them with a mixture of fear and curiosity. While lying down, supposedly because she has no choice, lest she suffered more pain, she greeted them casually

"Um…hi?"

* * *

><p><p>

Jason, Piper and Leo were just about ready to eat when the explosion happened

"So what's with the whole '_tent' _idea?" Piper asked. They were walking towards the mess hall, their stomachs growled louder and louder with every step of the way.

"Lupa came here after the war." Jason answered, pacing up to a jog "Took control of the whole place until I got back to my old, Roman self"

"So?" she asked

"She had us segregated by godly parent. Had as go on forced marches. Pretty much made camp more hellish than it was before"

"Dude" Leo butted in "What's with that pendulum thingy attached to your shoulders?"

"Weights" he nonchalantly replied "Punishment for being late. Had it enchanted by some Trivia magic to prevent it from falling off"

"How heavy does it weigh?" he asked curiously

"About 50-pounds per ball. It hurts a lot"

Leo nodded and fell silent, already eager to devour plates full of food. Just to prove a point, his stomach growled intensely.

When they came to the mess hall, Leo could swear his mouth was watering from hunger. The smell from the kitchen was alluring, and he couldn't wait stepping in the house and dig in to all their wonderful delicacies

"Dude, you seriously have to stop doing that!" Jason said, referring to the intense _watering _of his mouth

"Heh, you know me when I'm hungry" Leo replied, rubbing the back of his head. Piper rolled her eyes

"And I thought you'd stop doing that" she sighed "Some things just don't change, right?"

"Right!" Leo answered "Can we please go in, now?"

A subsequent grumbling of their stomachs provided their answer. They were about to step inside the room, ready to satisfy their craving hunger, when an explosion occurred just behind them.

They turned around, seeing the damage that the explosion has caused. The field was now nothing more than a barren wasteland, and they were shocked to see the power that the explosion brought.

A man was hovering above the wreckage, laughing maniacally. He stared at the trio and grinned widely.

In a flash, he appeared before them, and Jason immediately realized who it was. Piper unsheathed her knife, preparing herself from an ensuing fight. Leo rummaged through his pack, while Jason readied his _gladius_. The man laughed again

"Oh, don't think you can beat me right now" he said "This is not my full power yet"

"Who are you?" Leo shouted, taking notice of the odd get-up the man was in. He was sure of in his mind that this _crazy, hovering _guy was a god. After all, no one dressed as weirdly as gods do.

"Apophis, my dear godling" the man bowed mockingly "at your service to kill you and rule over the world!"

"Who?" he asked again. He's never heard of that name before, and 5 months in a _Greek mythology camp_ teaches you a lot about Greek names. Maybe he wasn't Greek? Roman? But that also sounds unlikely

The '_Apophis' _guy smirked slyly, and disappeared before them. They looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. As if he just vanished into thin air.

"Guys," Jason started "We should retreat while we have the chance. I've seen this guy before. He beat my dad without breaking a sweat"

"Or what?" Leo countered, jumpy as he got into fighting mode (apparently, it was developed during the war) "We just wait to be killed later? C'mon, we got this chance! Let's finish this now!"

Cocky…Jason never realized the personality change Leo had undergone "Leo, please trust me on this"

But it was too late. Leo was already running towards the center, looking for the god. Piper followed him, trying to pull Leo out of there so they could make a suitable strategy (Hanging out with Athena kids really get to you)

"C'mon, Leo! We have to plan this first!" She said, pulling Leo's elbow

"This is it!" he countered "We're already in battle."

"Fireboy, don't be an idiot!" she said, pulling him harder this time "You saw the damage he did! No way could you fight him head-on!"

But it was no use. Apophis was already hovering above them, arms crossed and beaming up a maniacal smile "Arrogant godlings" he scoffed "When will I cease to see one? You want to challenge me? Fine, I will give you a _taste _of my power!"

He opened his hand and a small green ball of energy appeared, growing larger and larger by the second. By the time it reached about a fist's size, he threw it straight towards him. Leo readied his hammer, if that would help, and prepared for the attack. The ball sped up as it approached him. Leo tried to deflect the shot, only to have it sucked by the ball's energy. It continued with his hand, then his arm

"Leo!" Jason shouted, approaching his best friend while being cautious about the laughing snake-god.

He was too late. He couldn't do anything to help his friend. The ball grew bigger and bigger in size, as it continued to swallow Leo whole. Piper, who was still holding Leo by the elbow, tried to pry him off the attack, but it only seemed to suck them in. Leo was swallowed whole, and it started to attack Piper.

Jason desperately caught Piper's hand and tried to pull her, and hopefully Leo, out of there. But as the ball absorbed Piper, so was it harder to pull her off. With one final heave, he tried, but he fell down from his own momentum.

The ball dissipated into nothing afterwards, vanishing into thin air.

Apophis floated down; facing him with a big smirk on his face "You are lucky to be spared, godling. But mark my words; your father is going down" Then, just like he had before, he vanished.

Jason was left all alone. Many of the campers from the mess hall went out to inspect what happened, and some campers from the Coliseum were now curiously running towards him.

He was petrified; he didn't know what to do.

He heard the birds resume their singing; their cheerful songs an exact opposite of what the demigod was experiencing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's late<strong>

**Anyway, please review!**

**RJS23423 signing off!**

**Peace!**


	6. Analysis

**Hey Guys!**

**Just to clear, the Allyson in the few chapters was supposed to be Alyssa. Sorry for the mishap**

**Other than that, I'm so sorry if some of you are unsatisfied. I still need to improve after all. I know I suck. But I know I Rock, too (hehe)**

**Anyways, after my banter about how I don't like my writing and then liking it afterwards, I present to you, chapter 6!**

**(I might be bashing some characters too hard. Maybe I'm not)**

* * *

><p>Percy was leaning very uncomfortably at the wall, looking intently at the '<em>visitors' <em>that were drinking tea as casually as possible, ignoring the _death-inducing _glares the other counselors were giving them. He knew why some of the counselors threw those glares: He just found out that a magic spell from one of _them _set fire to three of the cabins (_Haphaestus, Eris and Nemesis respectively); _Clarisse looks pretty upset by the fact that she got knocked out early in the brawl (she was actually the first person to attack); Drew Schultz from the Nemesis cabin was already making a _revenge-_plan (probably won't work again); Everyone else just seemed _angry _for some unknown reason.

As for Percy, he has no idea why he's been so uneasy with them around. He's only been with them for a few minutes, but he's already jumpy with these _other-worlders. _It might be because of the shock (It's not everyday that someone you don't know enters someplace they can't enter to tell you they know about you), the despair (Annabeth was still missing, with no trace), or the glares (even though he's not the person receiving them). Maybe it was all three, or maybe none at all. Maybe it was the guy with the long dreadlocks (he was _creepy, _in a way), or the Leopard-woman that was wicked with her knives and told him that she knew him (not in a _stalker _way, but still). Maybe it's that hispanic guy that looked like he was juggling with floating, colourful hieroglyphics. Maybe it was the all-American thirtysome guy drinking that cup of tea with a wild, toothy grin. Or maybe that _girl._

Something about that girl sent chills to his spine. He doesn't know what it was (the eyes? The hair? that creepy movement with her hands?), but whatever it was, it was what bothered him all this time.

Percy just realized that he figured something out all on his own (a big achievement!).

The visitors were still sipping on their tea. There were 5 of them inside the house, the other 20 something or more were out at the mess hall (who knows what hell they brought there?). Percy threw the thought aside. They looked civilized after all. It's not like there going to cause a riot, right?

Percy's mind definitely grew more random by the minute

He scanned the room, and was sure that most, if not all, of the head counselors were here. Almost all of them were staring at the group drinking the cup of tea, it it seemed like a miracle that none of them (Clarisse and Drew in particular) went berserk and started attacking the visitors (not that they stood a chance). Some of the guys were, thankfully, doing other stuff besides throwing death glares at the guests. Clovis was sleeping..._on the floor, drooling a puddle of spit and snoring that could figuratively shake the who house apart. _On the bright side...well, he was asleep and doing nothing else. If only they could bear the snoring...or the puddle making or the...

He moved his eyes away from the narcoleptic. Better he just ignore him than accidentally make a snide remark.

Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin looked cool despite all the chaos there was. '_I wonder if he already found out about his second-in-command'_ he thought. It just came to him that Prince was the next in line. If Lou was too busy, then it was Prince on the job. From the looks of it, Lou looked...okay.

Krystal, he remembered now, was fiddling with a golden drachma between her fingers. He was right; he was a daughter of Tyche. Apparently, she was the head counselor of the cabin. Percy slapped himself for forgetting that detail

Sylar Evans was grinning from ear to ear when Percy's eyes met him. The counselor of the burned down cabin of Eris looked more crazy than concerned. That, he has no explanation to.

Malcolm was there, glaring angrily at the group, in proxy for Annabeth. Connor and Travis still look as mischievous as ever. Jake Mason was there for Leo, who, with Piper and 20 other campers flew their way to the west coast). Drew was there for Piper (Apparently, she had a major change of attitude). Vincent looked the same. There was no one for the Hades Cabin.

Other than those guys, who cared less about the incident earlier, everyone else looked like they wanted to kill the guys there.

In the small expanse of the Big House (which was made larger, mind you) the number of demigods, head counselors for that matter, inside could make you uneasy. More so if this large number of demigods cramped inside a small space looked at you with a glare to kill. Percy was glad that no one was attacking, but he only realized now that none of the visitors looked uneasy. In the midst of the fray, they were all quietly and happily drinking their tea. Well, all except that girl.

That girl looked uneasy, he could tell. Maybe she just..._lacked experience unlike these old veterans? _You have to admit, the guys looked 2, maybe 3, times older than her. You could instantly make out that she was the youngest among the group. Makes him realize, what's she doing here?

Experience told him to never underestimate people. If she was here, then it was no accident that she was.

The loud sipping of the tea and the clinking of the cups were the only sounds that echoed around the room. With the eerie silence the demigods were giving, the sound seemed to multiply in volume.

Percy never thought that he would think that hard, or complex, or deep. He wasn't nicknamed Seaweed Brain for nothing. But from this morning, up to this...afternoon maybe, he was thinking like Annabeth. In fact, if he was like his old self, then he wouldn't have made that clever conclusion, or those crazy observations from the counselors. He had no idea what was happening to him (Is there even? Or does this happen when you hang out with Athena kids too much?), or even if it was going to be permanent. Maybe it was if he was still in a relationship with Annabeth. If that's the case, then maybe he just had to live with it.

The only thing he hated about it was the fact that it seemed to be useless and random all the time. I guess those are one of the downsides of it. Now if only he could use that on a test...

It was going to be handy, that's for sure

* * *

><p>With every loud sip of the hot tea, Amos could feel the intense leers every (well, not everyone) demigod was giving them. with ever clink of their teacup, he could feel himself figuratively melting with all their vicious eyes (again, not all of them) fixed at him and his comrades. Chiron was still away, and he did not tell when he will come back<p>

Still, Amos steadied his composure. The Chief Lector couldn't show signs of weakness in front of his subordinates, not that he considered himself one in this world. Maybe in this part of the world, somebody else took over as Chief Lector. One thing was certain, with this small group of magicians, he was in charge. And with that, he couldn't afford melting or go uneasy in front of his most trusted comrades. If they didn't believe in him, no one in his group will.

Besides, demigod or not, these were just hormonal, sometimes-psychotic teenagers...with ADHD and Dyslexia, who are fluent in Ancient Greek...what damage can they do against a seasoned magician? Not to mention the fact the he was totally _invincible _a few moments ago! No one could even touch him! He still had no explanation with that crazy phenomenon. But something tells him that he wouldn't be invincible for longer.

Straightening his back, he continued to enjoy the beverage with confidence. Everyone else seemed to follow. Chester and Antonio were even cracking jokes to each other. When he turned to see their youngest, however, he could sense the uneasiness she was in.

"Alyssa," he started, placing his cup down on the small table "What's the problem? You look very..." he fumbled for the right word "_sad _today" Sad? That was the best he could think of?

"Nothing, Chief Lector" Alyssa replied. Amos had to admit, he still wasn't used to being called Chief Lector.

"Call me Amos, if you wish" he answered, so that he could escape the awkward moments being Chief Lector offered to him "And in my many years of being a magician, I have never heard such terrible lying" Amos could see the girl smirk a little "Now tell me, what is it?"

Amos noticed for the first time that she was fiddling with a pendant. An arrow head pendant "It just doesn't feel right" she said "to be here"

Amos sighed "My dear, all of us are not supposed to be here. Actually, we should've been thrown into the land of the dead. But we weren't. We should be thankful to still be alive. For all we know, we might have been thrown here for a reason" Amos beamed her a smile.

She nodded "I know" she clutched her necklace "it's just that..."

He stopped her "You know what? Let's have this conversation later, eh?"

She nodded again, relief striking her face "Okay..."

So they continued to enjoy their tea, amidst the hundreds of eyes staring at them.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was glad to be in one piece<p>

Well, that might have been a big over-reaction, but when you've been thrown into different directions, tossed around, and almost crashed into a wall several times, that exaggeration was valid.

She could see through the people that brought her here that she was never in any danger, but it also told her that they just wanted to mess with her. If Annabeth had not been hurt so badly, she would've punched their wicked grins already.

Did she mention that she was flown to this room? Right, instead of the normal stretcher, like how they do it at Camp Half-Blood, they had her levitated and brought roughly into this room. It was 3, maybe 4, floors to get there. And the trip was as terrible as Prince's driving.

She and Prince, after that horrible ride, were placed safely onto white beds. Some kids, who she guessed were healers, went to them with glowing hands. Their hands hovered their bodies, and Annabeth could feel her pain recede. Even her ear-splitting headache, one that forced her to just stop thinking, was fading away.

"Damn" one of the guys said to her "What kind of mess did you get yourself into?"

"To be honest" she weakly replied "A glowing green ball"

The guy nodded, like it was a normal incident.

The whole healing process took no more than a few minutes, and before long, Annabeth felt good as new. It didn't even take a few squares of Ambrosia to heal her wounds (were there even?)

The healers left the room and they were the only ones left in there. Annabeth could here a soft snore, and she reckoned that his comrade was asleep. She sat up and, for the first time since that incident, she thought deeply without risking a headache

First of all, who were these guys? From all the magic they did, they could've been children of Hecate. If so, then how come they are all packed together in this _giant mansion? _And why are they wielding staffs and curved swords?

Add the fact that they were just healed by some of them without the use of Nectar or Ambrosia makes the Hecate angle a little too impossible

Maybe they had practiced healing, or they have a few very experienced kids of Apollo, maybe even Asclepius, in this safe haven?

Okay, given that angle, how come the _giant mansion _they were staying at was filled with Egyptian drawings and decorations? Plus the facts that she just saw the guys bringing them here chant some inaudible words and summon some colourful hieroglyphics. Could it be that they weren't Greek at all, despite the craziness they have that fit Greek Mythology quite perfectly?

Annabeth threw the thought aside. '_It wasn't possible' _she concluded

Which left her with the only logical explanation in her Neocortex, that they were inside a camp specified for Hecate and Apollo kids, a reason she still couldn't figure out, and lack all the proper equipment, yet skilled enough to work on their own

Now the only thing she had to figure out now was why they were brought here, in their own camp. Instead of a more, properly equipped place, like Camp Half-Blood, they were brought here.

The sound of Prince's moaning, once again, took her out of her thought line. "That was a good nap!" He exclaimed "Annabeth, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here" she replied.

Prince sat up. "So, knowing you, I assume that you're trying to figure out where we are right now, right?"

"Yeah" she answered "right on track"

"So have you figured it out?" he asked, staring at the wall.

"Sadly, no..." she replied

"That's too bad, no" he lied down again, with his hands behind his bed. He let out a relaxed sigh "I wonder how Angela's doing"

Angela...she forget about her. Annabeth didn't know where she was. And unfortunately, she has no lead to start finding her. On the bright side, it might mean that _she _was looking for _them._

Annabeth replied with something she dreaded to say "I don't know, Prince..." she sighed "But on the bright side," she countered, uplifting the sad words that she uttered "there's a chance that _she _might be looking for _us"_

He chuckled "I hope your right"

Suddenly, three figures barged into the room. There was a guy her age, with a honey-coloured sword that hung by his waist (did she mention it was curved?). There was a beautiful girl wearing army boots, with a streak of green in her blonde hair. And one that made her gasp. Loud

She was staring at Percy Jackson

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! <strong>

**Again, this was supposed to be longer. But I just couldn't find the right inspiration.**

**Heh, me and my complaints.**

**Hey! I just realized that it's shorter than most of my chaps!**

**Well, whatever**

**Anyways...I hope you enjoyed.**

**And guys, please! I feel that no one's supporting me anymore. I need your comments, your reviews! Just to keep me going!**

**I feel pathetic (haha)**

**But please. Just to keep me writing. It's boring already, what more if I find out that no one's actually reading?**

**And yes, the fun part hasn't started yet.**

**Okay...enough of that banter**

**RJS23423 out!**

**Peace**


End file.
